


Joyride

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blind Date, Developing Relationship, Driving, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Hate to Love, High School, Kissing, M/M, Online Dating, POV Craig Tucker, Sexual Tension, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig's dad gives Craig his old car, much to his dismay. However, Craig will soon that maybe his new car might actually bring some good luck.Day 6: Cars





	Joyride

The first ever car I owned was actually my dad’s old station wagon. It was my seventeenth birthday, and instead of getting me a car that was new and more cool looking, dad went and decided to hand me down his old station wagon as he rides his much shinier and new looking SUV.

“You’re kidding?” I asked.

“Hey, you wanted a car when you turned seventeen, and I got you one, be happy,” dad sighed as he handed me the car.

“Dad, I will never get dates with this thing, it’s so old and falling apart! Can this thing even drive properly?”

“It has good mileage and hasn’t gotten any problems before, so just take good care of it,” dad said, “besides, I remember the day I met your mother in this car, or how you were almost born inside this car, right there in the back seat, or how you-”

“Yeah dad, no need to take me down memory lane that is your life,” I sighed.

“Just give it a shot, kiddo, you’ll see that this car will bring you a lot of luck, it sure did in my time,” dad said.

I sighed, knowing I can’t argue out of this, “fine, I drive the car, but remember, if I die from a car accident because the car wouldn’t move when I was trying to drive through a railroad track, just know...it’s because you gave me the crappiest car known to man,” I said.

“Don’t be a smart ass Craig,” dad sighed, “trust me, this thing is gonna give you a lot of luck.”

I didn’t say anything, simply glared at my “new” car. I guess it could be worse, at least it didn’t smell too bad and did have good mileage, I just hope that the day this hunk of junk stops working, my dad will allow me to get a real car, but for now, I’m stuck with this thing, and I just gotta save up enough money to buy something better, and not so...old.

So for the next few days, I’ve been the target of humiliation, especially by bullies. Everyone was laughing at me every time I drive to school in this thing, and I just want to crawl somewhere to hide for the rest of my life, it doesn’t help when my friends are joining in on the laughs, but at least their more straightforward and honest with me.

“Dude, your car is so old,” Clyde chuckled.

“I maybe rich and can easily buy new cars any day, but Jesus, even I don’t know what the hell your car is suppose to be,” Token laughed.

“Craig, y-you car is so old that i-it was around when d-dinosaurs s-s-still roamed the E-e-earth,” Jimmy joked.

“Ha ha, laugh it up chuckleheads. You really think I wanted this damn thing?” I sighed, glaring at the car, “when I get enough money, I’m totally throwing this thing away,” I sighed.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad, it actually kinda has a certain...charm to it, maybe it’ll...pff...actually..s-score you some…” Clyde was trying his best to not laugh, but he just straight up started laughing while the other guys started laughing too, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t say it with a straight face. Your car is crap, dude.”

“Screw you guys,” I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a notification on my phone, I took my phone out of my pocket, and was surprised when I got an actual date with someone.

“S-s-scored a date?” Jimmy asked.

“Uh huh, with someone named...Tweek Tweak, he goes to another school, he looked decent,” I said as I began messaging him, asking him when or where we should meet up.

“Dude, he’s totally gonna be turned off when he sees your car,” Clyde said.

“Shut up, I’m sure he won’t care,” I sighed. Although, a part of me actually was a bit worried of what he’ll think of the car. I do want this date to be good, it’s been so long since I’ve been with someone, and though I wasn’t really looking for someone to have sex with and move on and forget the other exist, I was just hoping that this guy would actually be willing to date for a bit and see if we’re compatible.

Okay, I don’t care what people say, I’m a bit of a romantic, sue me.

So on Saturday, I met up with Tweek at the park where he told me to pick him up. We both said our hellos, complimented each other, and began going to the movie theater to watch a movie. Okay, I didn’t choose watching a movie, thinking it wasn’t really the perfect first date choice, but Tweek insisted, saying how that since we both like horror movies, we’d might as well watch one for our date. I didn’t mind, since I didn’t care, but it was a bit weird to start a date in a dark room, staying perfectly quiet, ignoring the other, and just watching a movie while eating two separate bags of popcorn.

“That was nice, right?” Tweek asked.

“I guess, the effects on the fighting scenes were a bit cheap though,” I said.

“I guess, but it’s better for it to be cheap than realistic, I get nervous if anything looks too real, you know?” Tweek said.

“Uh...no? I don’t...what?” I was confused at how he said that.

“Well you know how like...in a lot of those action movies, the fighting is usually real with actual life threatening stunts? I’m always panicking when I see shit like that!”

“Well that’s what makes action movies so...thrilling,” I said.

“I guess, but I’d rather wish for the actors to stay healthy and safe than risking their lives,” Tweek said.

“...Okay...whatever you say,” I sighed. Already, I’m kinda put off from this date, if I can even call it that. So far, we watched a movie, haven’t said a word, got something to eat at a fast food restaurant...in the fucking drive thru, and now we’re just driving to god knows where since Tweek wasn’t really giving me much to go on here. “So uh...any particular place you wanna go?” I asked, kinda just done with this shit already.

“...Over there, you can just park there,” Tweek said.

It was the park, the same place I picked him up. At first, I thought he was suggesting we go for a walk in the park, which seemed nice to do on a date, but another part of me just assumed he was ready to call it and start heading home. A part of me actually kinda hope he wanted to just leave, this date was already a disaster.

“Okay, we’re here,” I sighed, already tired.

“Okay, great,” Tweek said as he took his seat belt off, but instead of getting out of the car, he turned towards me, almost leaning a bit, “so, how you wanna do this?”

Confused, I was silent for a bit, “do...what?”

“You know...us fucking? Do you want me to fuck you or-”

“W-what!?” I exclaimed as I backed away from him, but since I was in the car, I just pressed my back against the door, “you only went on this date with me so we can just...fuck...and in my car!?” I exclaimed.

“Well...yeah? Wasn’t that what you want?”

“N-no! Unlike you and your horny self, I was actually looking for a romantic first date!”

“Wait...so you used tinder...to try and score a date without sex getting involved?” Tweek looked confused.

“....Y-yes,” I blushed.

“Holy shit, are you fucking insane? No one uses Tinder for shit like that? Besides, you should have known what we did today shouldn’t even be considered a date! We went to see a movie and not say anything, we got fast food from a drive thru! A fucking drive thru!”

“Y-you’re the one who insisted we go see a movie and get food!” I exclaimed.

“Yeah because I actually wanted to see that movie and I was hungry, I was expecting us to simply fuck and move on, never calling nor talking to each other again, pretending the other doesn’t exist! I didn’t know you actually wanted to go out with me,” Tweek said.

This was not what I wanted, this was technically the opposite. “Dear god, I’m an idiot,” I sighed.

I could feel Tweek staring at me, looking uncomfortable and not sure what to do or say, so he suddenly patting my back and tried to comfort me. Emphasis on try.

“Hey, don’t feel too bad, I mean, I’m sure you’re not the only one on this app that actually thought they were expecting a date instead of a quick fuck, so you’re not the only that’s an idiot,” Tweek said.

I glared at him, so done with him and his bullshit. “Get out.”

“Huh?”

“I said, get out of my car. Date is over, or I guess for you, you ain’t getting some from me or ever.”

“Hey, no need to be rude, I was just trying to help,” Tweek said.

“Help? Help!? How the fuck was that helpful!?”

“Ugh, whatever, you’re not even my type anyways,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah, well you know what? You ain’t my type either, and whose fucking name is Tweek anyways?”

“Fuck you,” Tweek said as he began opening the door.

“No, fuck you!”

“Fuck you times ten!”

“Fuck you times a hundred!”

“Fuck times infinity!”

“Oh real mature,” I scowled.

“Go date a bag of shit, since that’s what you are!” Tweek shouted, he started to walk away. 

I quickly put the window down to shout at him. “Oh yeah? Well I hope your dick catches something, you horn dog!”

Tweek didn’t say anything, he raised his hand to flip me off, I did the same, even if he couldn’t see my hand.

I sat back down, pissed at what just happened, and the fact I wasted a good chunk of my time with that asshole.

“God fucking damn it!” I scowled. I started the car and started to drive home.

So much for the perfect first date.

I swear, if I ever see Tweek Tweak again, it would be too soon.

* * *

The next time I saw Tweek was a few weeks since our disaster first date. I just got done buying this new video game that came out, and as I was walking back to my car, I accidentally bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” we both said.

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice, and when I looked up, it was him. “Oh god, you.”

Tweek frowned, “what are you doing here? Stalking me or something?”

“What? Why the fuck would anyone want to stalk you, you pervert,” I said.

“I’m the pervert? Says the guy who was looking to start a relationship with a complete stranger,” Tweek said.

“Whatever, asshole. Just do me a favor and go fuck yourself,” I then turned and continued heading to my car. Since there was a lot of cars out today, I had to park my car a bit far from the actual store, somewhere where there weren’t that many people, but it meant I had a lot of walking, and having to deal with this asshole as he decided to follow me.

“H-how dare you call me that! If anyone is the asshole here is you! I mean, all I did was try to make you feel better!”

“Screw you! Now if you would kindly fuck off, I’d be so happy right now,” I said.

“Ugh! What’s your problem, huh? You got a stick so far up your ass that you have to take out your dumb angsty hormones on me? I bet you haven’t even had sex before!” Tweek said.

I blushed when I noticed a few people staring, and I quickly glared at him before I continued walking away.

“For you information, I have had sex, and judging from how confident you sound, I bet you’ve been whoring it with a bunch of other people before you met me,” I said.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I wouldn’t, and now that I think of it, I’m so glad we didn’t have sex, god knows how many diseases you have,” I said.

Tweek then started screaming nonsense for awhile, calling me names, and just gaining attention on us, I tried to ignore him, and quickly rush back to my car. I finally reached my car and quickly got in, hoping that would be the end of it, what I didn’t expect was for Tweek to suddenly climb into my car on the passenger side.

“What are you doing?” I stared at him in shock.

“Believe me, I don’t want to be in your crappy car either, but I’m not leaving till you apologize!”

“Me? Why do I have to apologize when you basically tricked me into thinking we were having a real date!?”

“Oh sorry for not advertising that I want to have sex, even though that should have been obvious,” Tweek said.

“If you don’t get the fuck out of my car right now, I’ll call the cops,” I exclaimed.

“Good, then I’ll tell them how much of an asshole you were to me!”

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you!”

“No, fuck you!”

“Fuck you more!”

“No, fuck you more!”

This went back and forth for awhile now, a few words were said, a bit of pushing came, and one thing led to another, then suddenly, we were both making out in the back of my car, I was sitting on top of him, my lips pressed against his as he began removing my shirt, while I started removing his belt.

“Oh fuck, you have a nice body,” Tweek panted.

“Shut up and kiss me,” I pulled his head closer and kissed him. Just as we were about to do it, I stopped when I realized we almost forgot something, “shit, you got a condom?”

“Uh…” Tweek patted around, checking his pockets and everything, “no...you?”

“Do I look like I have condoms on me? Otherwise, why would I ask you?” I sighed.

“Well shit, what do we do then?” Tweek asked.

“...oh fuck it, I kinda like it rough anyways,” I said, pulling him closer.

“Holy shit,” Tweek said as he pressed his lips against mine, placing his hands on my hips as I began moving.

After a lot of skin slapping, sweat, making my car rock, and lots and lots of yelps of pleasure and pain, Tweek and I were now sitting back in the front, feeling both ashamed and embarrassed at what just happened.

“.....”

“.....”

“So I-” We both started. “....I just wanna..” we both said, “I really-”

Getting tired of this shit, I covered his mouth, “look….I’m...sorry for being a dick, seeing now...you were kinda trying to make me feel better...not in the best way, but still.”

Tweek pulled my hand away, “no...I should be sorry. We should have talked a bit better and actually realized what we both had in mind, I shouldn’t have assumed you also wanted a quick fuck, regardless if we met on Tinder,” Tweek said.

“...Truths?” I offered my hand.

Tweek smiled, “truths,” Tweek said, shaking my hand.

We both stared at our hands then looked at each other, we began laughing as we sat back. I began shifting in my seat a bit, since my ass still hurt, but Jesus, I’m so glad no one, especially people with kids, were around when we...did it, even if the windows were slightly tinted.

“....So….we uh...we did that,” I said. I kept shifting in my seat.

Tweek seemed to notice and kinda stared at my ass, “uh huh.”

“....We can both agree that...that was a one time thing, yeah?”

“Oh definitely,” Tweek said quickly.

“And anything between you and me...what was said and stuff, it’s just between us, yeah?”

“Uh huh,” Tweek smiled.

“So we both agree that we should never meet again, and this was a one time thing, There is no feelings, and we just remain strangers, that we should move on and find someone else, yeah?”

“I totally agree, yeah. Never doing this again.”

“Good….good,” I said, nodding my head.

“Yep,” Tweek smiled.

We sat there for a bit, staying silent. I began tapping my fingers on the wheel, Tweek was looking around, but not attempting to get out the car or move.

I bit my lip a bit, as I looked at him, “so….”

“....Wanna go for one more round?” Tweek asked, his cheeks turning red.

“Oh fuck, I thought you never ask,” I said as I reached over to kiss him.

Our hands began tangling with each other, touching and probing the other’s body, I accidentally pressed the horn a few times, and the inside of my car was starting to heat up, but man, at that moment, I didn’t give a fuck.

Of course, this was a one time thing, and as we said, after Tweek left and I headed home, feeling...really satisfied, we never spoke to each other again, we went through school without a hitch, and we soon graduated.

To me, it seems it would be the last time I’ll ever see Tweek Tweak.

* * *

After a long shift from my job at the grocery store, I was heading home, but the weather was so bad today, it’s been raining for a week now, and there was no sign it was stopping any time soon.

“Oh come on you stupid thing,” I slammed on the dashboard as I tried to get the windshielf wipers to move, they kept getting stuck every now and then, and I just can’t have that right now, not when I’m driving and the rain was obsuring my vision. “It’s still in great condition, Craig, no need to worry of this thing breaking down, Craig. Tch, god damn it dad, you cheapskate,” I sighed as I kept slamming my hand on the dashboard every time the windshield wipers stop all of a sudden.

As I kept driving the not so busy road, I noticed something to right, actually, it was someone, someone I haven’t seen in years.

“...Tweek?” I muttered. Now that I got a closer look, Tweek was standing underneath a tree, having a hard time shielding himself from the rain, he was completely soaked, and appeared to be frantic. “Oh god,” I turned on my blinkers and began parking to where Tweek was, once my car stopped in front of him, I rolled down the windows on the passenger seat, and Tweek crouched down to peek inside.

“Craig? Is that you?”

“Hey, get in before you catch a cold,” I said.

Tweek nodded and quickly got into my car. Once the door was closed, I turned up the heater a bit, but of course, since this damn car is so old, even at the maximum level, it still wasn’t hot enough.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks,” Tweek said, warming his hands. “What are you doing here?”

“I just got off work, and was heading to my apartment. “What about you? What were you doing in the rain?”

“Well I uh...I had my umbrella...but then it flew out of my hand...and I was stuck...so yeah, there’s that,” Tweek cleared his throat.

“Well aren’t you unlucky today,” I said.

“Yeah well...it seems my luck is about to change since you just arrived and practically saved me, so thanks,” Tweek smiled.

I smiled back, “any time,” I said. “So, want me to drop you off somewhere?” I asked.

“Yeah, my place should be nearby,” Tweek said.

“Got it, just tell me where to go,” I said. I started the car and we both began heading to Tweek’s apartment.

During the drive, we decided to chat and catch up, it’s been awhile since we last saw each other, and honestly, it was nice seeing Tweek again after all these years.

“So, what are you doing these days?” I asked.

“Oh well uh...I’m pretty much an apprentice to a baker at this local bakery shop, my job is to mainly take notes and help with decorations and cleaning,” Tweek said.

“That’s cool,” I said.

“What about you?”

“Oh me? It’s not that great. I just work at the grocery store as a cash register, sometimes I would stock produce.”

“Really?”

I shrugged, “well, I’m still currently taking classes since I didn’t do so well for awhile, and of course, I needed the money to pay off my student loans, as well as paying the bills to my apartment. Basically, I’m a mess,” I said.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Tweek snorted.

“But you were thinking it, weren’t you?” I smirked.

“...Maybe a little,” Tweek chuckled.

We began laughing, and god, it felt like the old days, I mean sure, we never hung out or talked to each other after that day, but still, I never knew how much I missed talking to Tweek, it was no wonder that over the years, I could never get him out of my head.

“Take a right here,” Tweek instructed.

“Got it,” I said, I began turning right. “....So...met anyone since...you know...what happened with us?” I asked.

Tweek looked surprised, but he looked away, “Uh...n-not really,” Tweek said.

“Oh? Haven’t found any cuties to fuck?” I asked.

“Ha ha,” Tweek rolled his eyes, “actually...I kinda got rid of the app and my account after what happened to you. Thinking back...when you said how you wanted to date….I felt like...I wanted that too,” Tweek explained.

“But?”

“But...I don’t know...I guess I haven’t found the right guy,” Tweek said.

“....” I felt a bit relieved when he said that, though I wasn’t sure why, I just kept driving through the rain.

“...What about you? Met any handsome men?” Tweek asked.

“Tch, as if. No guy would want to fuck me,” I sighed.

“Well why not? You have a decent face,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well, the moment I open my mouth, they stop calling and answering my texts after one date. In the end, no one wants to fuck Craig Tucker,” I sighed.

“....Well I did, didn’t I?” Tweek said.

“.....” I felt my cheeks turning red as I remember what we did in the back seat of my car. No matter how much I clean it or how much time has passed, I can still smell what we did back there. “W-we’re here,” I cleared my throat once we reached Tweek’s apartment.

“Well, thanks for the lift. You’re a lifesaver,” Tweek smiled.

“I try,” I shrugged.

“And hey...it was...nice catching up...we should...we should do it again sometimes,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah...sure, I’d like that,” I said, “very much.”

Tweek smiled, “well...I’ll see you around, Craig.”

“You too, Tweek.”

Tweek waved goodbye and was about to leave, as for me, I was getting ready to leave, but again, my fucking windshield wipers weren’t working properly, I slammed on the dashboard again, but instead of it fixing it, the wipers remained stuck.

“God damn it!” I shouted, getting annoyed with this damn car.

“What’s wrong?” Tweek asked when he heard my shouts and came rushing back.

“My wipers are stuck and now I can’t get home because of this damn weather,” I groaned. I started thinking I should just call an Uber, even if it’ll be expensive as hell.

“That’s not good, want me to check?”

“Go ahead, but I know a lot about cars, and no matter how many times I try to fix this piece of shit, it still never works,” I sighed.

“Well let me check it since I’m already out here,” Tweek sighed as he walked in front of my car and began toying with the wipers, checking them, moving them, and other stuff. “Hm….well I can’t really do much, not when it’s so dark and the rain isn’t helping, we’ll have to try again tomorrow,” Tweek said.

“Great,” I sighed, “I better call an Uber then.”

“....Or...you can just sleep over at my place, and we can try and fix your car in the morning,” Tweek said.

I froze, “you...wouldn’t mind?”

“No...I wouldn’t,” Tweek said, “besides...this gives us an opportunity to...catch up, like we both wanted?”

“....Y-yeah, sure, as long as you don’t mind of course,” I said, I removed my keys and started getting out.

“Of course not, I don’t mind at all,” Tweek smiled.

“Well great,” I said. I left the car and walked up to Tweek, we both looked at each other for a bit, standing there awkwardly. “So…”

“So…”

“So…”

“We should uh...we should head inside before we get sick,” Tweek chuckled.

“Oh right, yeah, let’s...let’s do that,” I said.

As we were about to walk towards his apartment, a car suddenly drove by, about to splash us with water from the large puddle, Tweek quickly reacted and quickly pulled me in, covering me from the water. Of course, this didn’t do anything but get us both drenched.

“Asshole!” Tweek called out, annoyed.

“Oh man,” I sighed as I can feel the water in my socks.

“....Ha ha…” Tweek suddenly began laughing as he stared at both of us, I looked at him, smiled, and started laughing with him.

We kept laughing and grinning like two drenched idiots, why? I don’t know, we just felt like it. We kept laughing until we both suddenly looked at each other, and suddenly, the laughter stopped.

We looked at each other with a certain look, something I couldn’t really recognize. It’s as if there was a force...pulling us together, making us come closer, or whatever the hell it is. All I know is...under the moonlight, even when Tweek was completely wet from the rain, he looked...good...really good...pretty much...my ideal type.

“Hey…” Tweek whispered.

“....Hey…” I said.

“....Um hm...we should...we should head inside, yeah?”

“Right,” I chuckled.

We both took a step back away from each other, and started heading inside. Once we were inside, Tweek handed me some of his clothes for me to wear, while I used his shower to wash up. After I was dry and dressed, I walked out with a towel over my shoulders, and I saw Tweek sitting by his bed, looking lost in thought. When he noticed me, we just...stared, not really saying anything or not know what to say.

“...Hey….”

“...Hey,” I said.

“....” Tweek sighed, “I just...you know how we both agreed that that time we had together would be the last?”

“...Yeah?”

“....Did you….I mean...I just….huh...did you actually mean it?” Tweek asked.

I was surprised by the answer, and I was tempted to say yes, but thinking now, I don’t think I actually meant it.

“....Not really...ever since then...I couldn’t get you out of my head,” I admitted.

“...Huh….” Tweek looked down, “same here,” Tweek said.

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” Tweek said.

“....Is that why...you had the sudden change with wanting to date people instead of fucking them?” I asked.

“You know it,” Tweek smiled.

“Hm…” I smiled.

“....So...I was just wondering if maybe...you’d like to have dinner with me tonight? I mean, of course I wasn’t going to let you starve, but...would you….like to join me for dinner?” Tweek asked.

“Are you...asking me out on a date right now?” I asked.

“....Yeah, I am,” Tweek smiled.

“Huh…” I looked down, feeling a smile spread on my face. I looked at him, finding him very irresistible at that moment. “I would love to have dinner with you,” I said.

Tweek grinned,” good.”

“....And...I don’t know if I’m asking too boldly...but...you wanna also...maybe do that thing we did in my car...but in your bed after dinner?” I asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

“Oh god yes,” Tweek smiled.

I laughed, “great.”

For the rest of the night, it was just me and Tweek, we chatted, got to know each other, had a nice dinner/second date, and of course, the sex was great, especially when we weren’t doing it in the cramp back seat of my car.

I never thought I’d be with someone like Tweek, especially after what happened the first time, but you know what? I’m glad I stopped to help him, I’m glad my windshield broke so I could spend the night with Tweek, I’m glad that our first meeting took place in my old ass car.

The next morning, we both woke up early and checked the car to see what the problem is.

“Forget it, Tweek. There’s no fixing it if I can’t fix it,” I sighed.

“Oh? Wanna bet? If I can fix it, then you have to join me for lunch today, and we have a quickie in your car before we both have to get to work,” Tweek smirked.

“Jesus Christ, ever try thinking without your dick?”

“What can I say? Last night was amazing,” Tweek said.

“...Alright, I’ll take that wager,” I said.

“So, what do you want?”

“I’ll tell you when I prove to you that I was right and-” After Tweek did something, the windshield wipers began moving, much faster and hasn’t gotten stuck at all. 

Tweek stepped back and looked at me. “You were saying?” Tweek asked.

“....You know I would have been okay with us meeting for lunch and having a quickie, right?” I blushed, but smiled.

Tweek chuckled, “meet me at the park, it’s not too busy there, I’ll be sure to bring a condom.”

Maybe dad was onto something about this car giving me luck after all.

* * *

Tweek and I were currently on vacation, deciding to go somewhere out of town and maybe try hiking. As we were driving in my old station wagon, I would glance over at the ring on my hand, I always smile when I look at it.

As we were driving, we could hear noises from the engine, and honestly, Tweek seemed worried.

“Craig…”

“It’ll pass,” I sighed.

“Honestly, I know you very attached to this car, but you got to admit, it hasn’t been aging very well over the years, and I’m kinda getting worried here,” Tweek said, “have you ever actually driven this thing this far before?”

“Yeah, when I went to college for awhile,” I said.

“Wasn’t your school only a few miles away from town?” Tweek questioned.

“....Okay yeah, but still. This baby is still a functioning car, and I don’t see you driving,” I said.

“I told you, I’m not a very good driver, I don’t have the greatest focus when it comes to driving, why do you think I don’t have my license?” Tweek sighed.

“Well babe, as long as you’re with me, this is the car we’re driving. Till death do us part,” I said, holding up the wedding ring on my hand.

Tweek smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. “Who knew that we’d get married, even after our first horrible meet up.”

“The world is a strange place,” I said.

“Yeah….thank god,” Tweek chuckled.

We soon saw a hill we had to drive on up ahead, and Tweek began feeling nervous, “have you ever driven this thing on a hill like this before?” Tweek asked as we began driving up the hill.

“Relax, everything will be fine, no need to-” Suddenly, we hear the noises from the engine going crazy, and before we knew it, as we reached closer and closer to the top of the hill, the engine died.

“....Craig?” Tweek’s eyes widened.

“Uh...I’m sure this thing will be-” We suddenly hear a loud creaking noise.

“Oh shit!” Tweek panicked.

“Hold on, that’s what emergency breaks are for, right?” I quickly pulled on the emergency break, and all seemed fine. “See? We’re safe, I sighed in relief.

“I guess,” Tweek sighed.

All seemed calm for a bit until we heard a loud creaking noise, and suddenly, the car began shaking.

“I thought you said the breaks were going to help!” Tweek shouted.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I just….need to...pull on this a bit-” I accidentally took out the lever. “Oh shit.”

“We’re gonna die!” Tweek shouted.

“Shit shit shit!” I looked around, hoping to find something to help us, but there was nothing. God damn it dad, you told me the breaks were unbreakable!

“Craig, we gotta abandon the car before it starts rolling down the hill!”

“What? I can’t abandon the car!”

“Craig, this hill is very steep, and since this car is so old, we’re probably not going to be able to steer without crashing into something. So either we leave the car, or we both die!”

“But….but…”

“Craig...I know this car means a lot to you, but we need to go, now!”

“.....” I sighed before patting the dashboard, “goodbye, thanks for the memories,” I said. The car began squeaking, and it slowly started to move backwards.

“Craig, now!”

“Jump!” We opened the doors and jumped out of the car, just as it started rolling down the hill, all the way down, driving backwards, losing control, and finally, it hit a tree at full force, destroying the car and parts of the tree fell on top of it.

My car was gone, there’s no way it could be repaired.

“We’re alive!” Tweek shouted.

“....Goodbye old girl, you were the oldest and ugliest car I have ever met...but you really helped me out. I’m gonna miss ya,” I sighed, staring at the damage that has been done. Suddenly, the car burst into flames, adding more insult to the injury.

“....Wasn’t...our luggage in the back?”

“....Oh shit!” We both got up and started running to save our luggage.

After that whole fiasco and managing to save all of our stuff, we called someone to help us out. After getting picked up by a tow truck, after firefighters put out the fire, Tweek and I headed back home.

I decided to call dad and tell him the bad news about old station wagon.

“It burst into flames!?”

“Pretty much, told you it was an old car, dad,” I sighed.

“Craig, I’m so sorry. I’m just glad you and Tweek are okay.”

“Yeah, a few cuts here and there, but we’ll live. Too bad the old girl won’t be able to recover, there just aren’t any parts that would fit her type anymore,” I sighed.

“Craig, you see why I loved that old car?”

“Because that’s where you and mom made many memories together?” I asked.

“Exactly, and that’s just it, they were memories. Memories don’t go away that easily, and though the station wagon is gone, as long as you remember your time in it, it’s okay that it’s gone. As long as you’re alive, those memories will continue on.”

“.....I get it dad, thanks,” I smiled. I took out a photo I took of Tweek and I in front of the old station wagon. Though it was gone, it wasn’t gone completely, memories of it will always be in my heart, and there will always be new memories to be made with just Tweek and I. “Hey, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah, talk to you soon, Craig.” Dad hung up and I sat back, waiting for Tweek to come back after he finishes talking with the mechanic.

Once I saw him, I smiled. “Okay, so...our car is pretty much dead.”

“I figured,” I sighed.

“Yeah, but...after talking a bit, someone is gonna send us a rental car so we can continue our trip, so it’s not a total loss,” Tweek said as he sat down next to me.

“Great.”

“....” Tweek sighed, “I still don’t understand why you’re so attached to that old station wagon, it was old, made weird sounds all the time, breaks down often, and always has a weird smell.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for that car...we wouldn’t be together, I wouldn’t have met you,” I said.

“.....Huh...I...I never thought of it that way,” Tweek said. He leaned against me, staring at the photo in my hand, “...you wanna give it a memorial?”

“Nah, I’m not that in love with the old thing, besides...as long as I have memories of it, it’s never gone forever,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “well when we get a new car, why don’t we name it Station Wagon,” Tweek said.

“Even if it’s not even a station wagon?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna confuse a lot of people, but it’ll be funny, and our own personal joke,” Tweek chuckled.

I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. “I love you.”

Tweek smiled and placed his hand on my cheek, “I love you too,” he leaned forward to kiss me.

No matter what car we drive, it didn’t matter to us, for if it weren’t for the luckiest station wagon, I would have never met Tweek, I wouldn’t be with him. So even as we make new memories together, I will always remember the old station wagon that helped me find my true love.

** _The End._ **


End file.
